The present invention is concerned with a gas blending flame cutter consisting of a torch head in which the cutting nozzle is inserted gas tight by means of an adjusting screw as well as of a device associated with the torch for the purpose of igniting the heat flames.
According to a known flame cutter of the above-mentioned type (U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,803), an ignition arrangement is provided inside the cutting oxygen passage. At the end nearest the outlet of this passage, a transverse bore is located which is connected with the passage for the gas mixture. Part of the gas mixture reaches the cutting oxygen passage and is ignited there by means of the ignition device. The resulting igniting flame bursts out of the central cutting oxygen passage of the nozzle and thereby ignites the heating gas streaming out of the gas blend passage so that, in this way, the heating flames are formed.
It is further known that, with a manual autogenic flame cutter, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,459), one can provide a separate ignition chamber, near the torch head, in which a fuel gas-air mixture is ignited. The thereby resulting ignition flame comes out of a separate opening provided on the torch head in the immediate vicinity of the cutting nozzle orifice. By means of this separate igniting flame, the gas mixture streaming out of the cutting nozzle is ignited to form the heating flames.